


Make My Sacrifice Matter

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Mistaken inferences of rape/non-con, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Traveling Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe is sent back in time to save Ben Solo from falling.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	Make My Sacrifice Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: KOTOR quotes as titles seem to be my thing.

”It wasn’t supposed to be this way.”

Poe, who was lying on his bed trying to come to terms with his grief, looked up at the shimmering blue figure of Anakin Skywalker, who was hovering over his bed. Hovering. Even his initial horror at the idea of a Force Ghost being in his room was quickly eclipsed by the fact that Anakin had been good as responsible for all this. 

”I swear,” Poe growled, “Ben had the absolute worst family. Except Han. Everyone but Han decided to turn their backs on Ben; where the hell were you in all this?”

”I tried to prevent this — ”

“You could have tried _harder_!”

“Yes,” Anakin said. “I know.” A beat. “I tried to get through to Ben. I truly did. The Light Side of the Force has its...limitations. When my son faced me on Bespin, Obi-Wan couldn’t do anything to interfere. Appearing as a Force Ghost takes a lot of energy, and in a place that has a Dark Side presence...it has difficulty. I counted on that when I lured Luke to Bespin.” A sigh. “It’s one of my many, many regrets."

Poe frowned. He supposed it sounded like it made sense. 

”I failed many, many people,” Anakin said. It was calm, even, almost like he was stating a fact. “I wanted to save my wife. Padme. There may have been stories that I raped her. I would never do that to her.” He sounded so earnest, so fervent. “I ultimately failed her, but I loved her with all I was. It was one of my greatest weaknesses.” A beat. “You probably knew, Poe. That feeling like the one you loved was the most beautiful thing in the galaxy, and nothing else was comparable.”

”I did.” Poe’s voice trembled. It sounded like it was on the edge of a vibroblade. Ben...who had known about him being a Spice Runner, and had simply loved him all the same. Loved him. Ben, who had been his angel, a loving boy who had reached out to him, who had seen him as something akin to an angel. 

Poe wondered, absently, if Ben saw the same thing in him. 

"I need to make this right,” Anakin said, earnestly. “And I need you to help me. Because you loved Ben. Rey...she only saw a shadow and a thought. She didn’t see the complete man. But you did. And you deserve closure you never got.”

Poe nodded. 

”Go back,” Anakin said, “Before Palpatine brings the revenge of the Sith to all of the galaxy. To all of us.”

”You’re talking time travel.”

Anakin nodded. “You’d be amazed at what the Force can do. You can go anywhere you want.”

Poe bit his lip. It sounded selfish, but...

”Elphrona,” he said. “Take me back to Elphrona. With Ben. That was where it started to go wrong.”

”Go there,” Anakin said. The inside of Poe’s room was dissolving, fading away. “Make my sacrifice matter. Our sacrifices...”


End file.
